halofandomcom-20200222-history
SDV-class heavy corvette
A Covenant corvetteHalo: The Fall of Reach, page 240 is a light capital warship classification in the Covenant Navy. Specifications Design details Larger than UNSC Frigates but relatively weak compared to most Covenant ships, Corvettes are usually sent in advance of larger fleets. They are streamlined, with a vaguely oblong hull shape not following the reaccuring hull design common in all other Covenant Warships (consisting of several bulbous sections-normally three-and very streamlined laterally). Their "double-hull" assembly is unique among Covenant vessels encountered so far. The outer "hull" could possible house the lateral plasma conduit which supply the ship power and the weaponry of the ship ammunition. Armaments The Covenant corvette is armed with multiple weapons for a variety of purposes. On either side of the ship are plasma batteries, each having three manually controlled plasma turrets which appear to be used as a primary ship to ship engagement weapon. Located in four batteries, two on each side, with two in each, are eight plasma autocannons for use against fighter craft. On the underside of the corvette is a launch bay that can hold at least ten Type-27 XMFs for use in combat situations. The hangar bay also carries six ''Seraph''s and with additional room to carry one or more gunboats for additional combat support. The dorsal landing pad could also carry extra fighters, though it is not regularly outfitted for such a role. Operational history Several Covenant corvettes were present during the Fall of Reach. At least one of these corvettes, Ardent Prayer, was in the planet's orbit when Operation: UPPERCUT commenced.Halo: Reach, campaign level Long Night of Solace As the vessel's communications were being jammed by the UNSC, it was engaged by the , which was assisted by several Sabre fighters, including one piloted by SPARTAN-B312 and Jorge-052. The corvette was destroyed by the Slipspace Bomb and took the Supercarrier Long Night of Solace with it thanks to the trap. Another corvette attacked Sword Base but retreated when its forces were driven off or destroyed. As it left, the corvette was blasted through the middle with a MAC round and sank in a nearby lake. These first two corvettes were part of a small advance force sent ahead to Reach that seemed to be made up of at least the three corvettes and the Covenant supercarrier Long Night of Solace. It is unclear if there were any more corvettes or other ship-types involved, but it doesn't seem likely. Other Covenant corvettes took part in the ground battle on the planet. At least three such corvettes were present during the occupation and destruction of the city of New Alexandria. One took part in the destruction of civilian transports, but was heavily damaged by missile batteries, apparently disabling its weapons and allowing the other transports to escape.Halo: Reach, campaign level Exodus Trivia *The Firefight map Corvette, as well as the multiplayer map Zealot, takes place within the Covenant corvette Ardent Prayer. *The Covenant corvette is the only known Covenanat starship that possesses no energy shields. Gallery File:HaloReach - CorvetteOverview.png|An overview of the Covenant corvette. File:HaloReach - SabreCorvette.png|A comparison between the corvette and the Sabre. File:reach_596390_Medium.jpg|A comparison between the corvette and a UNSC frigate. File:reach_468883_Full.jpg|A Corvette's gravity lift and Type-27 XMF ventral launch-bay. File:reach_468790_Full.jpg|Close up of Type-27 XMF launch-bay. reach_597419_Medium.jpg|Close-up of the Banshee storage area in the corvette's hangar bay. File:reach_468932_Full.jpg|Another view of a Corvette. File:reach_596815_Medium.jpg|Close-up of the Corvette's Orbital Insertion Pod launchers. File:reach_468930_Full.jpg|Three plasma cannons affixed to the Corvette. reach_597386_Medium.jpg|An interior view of the control room for the corvette's plasma cannons. File:reach_468980_Full.jpg|View of the corvette's dorsal landing pad. File:reach_468847_Full.jpg|An external view of the Corvette's hangar bay with the shutter closed. File:Corvette1.jpg|View inside a corvette's hangar bay, with ''Seraph''-class starfighters hanging from the ceiling. File:reach_596555_Medium.jpg|A corvette over Reach with an escort of Seraph''s. File:Covenant Corvette Bridge.jpg|The bridge of a Covenant Corvette, staffed by SpecOps Sangheili, Unggoy Ultras and a Sangheili General. File:REACHglassing.PNG|A group of corvettes over the surface of Reach. File:REACHcartercorvette.PNG|Carter-A259 looks at a Covenant corvette over Reach. File:CovieCorvette.jpg|A Corvette attacking Sword Base. File:HaloReach - Space Battle.jpg|Corvette in battle. File:Noble Six City.jpg|Three corvettes hold position over the city of New Alexandria. File:Corvette Destroyed.png|A Corvette being damaged by Surface-to-Air Missiles over New Alexandria. reach_9263775_Full.jpg|The orbital insertion pods launch bay. Reach 8320913 Full.jpg|The Corvette over Sword Base. List of appearances *Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo:flood'' Sources Category:Halo: Reach Vehicles